Bubbles
by Violet Garnets
Summary: Back then our world was a bubble, so pure and straighforward, but the feelings we had would burst our world apart. Oneshot. Yaoi. partial DarkDai.


Bubbles

---

Brown-clad feet scuffled their way down a worn path. The walker looked at the fall scenery but failed to notice its beauty and elegance. He was taking the long way home from school today. He would do it everyday if he could, but then _he_ would get suspicious. He paused. When had he first dreaded going home, where the one he loved most was?

Clear, tinkling laughs broke the silence. Somber crimson eyes looked towards the giggling. He was nearing the park. It was close to home, it wouldn't matter if he just sat on the bench for a while. A few minutes there wouldn't make too much of a difference. He would still go home without making up any more lies. Resuming his pace, he sighed in relief when he saw no one was sitting there. Propping his backpack beside him, his gaze wandered around the park. A couple sat on the grass, smiling contently as their children played. A young girl was blowing bubbles, and her younger brother was trying to catch the clear orbs on his tongue.

The girl dipped the pink wand in the soapy mixture, swirling it around a few times before bringing it up to her mouth, blowing softly. A bubble came out the other side of the wand, large and round, like all bubbles should be. It floated in the air, reflecting the gentle autumn light in an array of beautiful, slightly transparent colors.

---

It had been nighttime when it happened. The younger one had been sitting on his bed, and his other had sat on a chair across from him.

"Happy birthday, Daisuke," Dark said quietly. "It's been a year now, hasn't it? Since we first met, I mean. It was a few months ago that your grandfather figured out how to give me my own body. You've grown quite a lot since then." He had a carnal, lustful look in his eye, one that the birthday boy failed to notice.

Daisuke smiled and a light pink color graced his face. "Thank you but I really haven't grown that much. Has it really been three years though? We've been through a lot and I feel like you're my best friend in that short amount of time we've spent together."

Dark sighed and grimaced. "I don't want to be your best friend, Dai-chan."

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke was startled. He couldn't think of anything he had done to offend the kaitou. He backtracked. Had Dark just called him Dai-chan?

Before he could think anymore, the violet-haired man had locked his lips with the younger one's plush lips, his arms on either side of his legs. Daisuke sat there, paralyzed by shock. He didn't know how long he had been waiting for this moment. Now it had arrived, although not as he had imagined. The kiss was harsh and demanding, completely different to what the boy had expected. This was a completely new aspect of Dark, one Daisuke was unsure of whether he liked or not. But it was Dark, and at that moment, that was all that mattered. The redhead finally responded, albeit hesitantly.

The kaitou finally pulled away and looked at Daisuke with resolute violet eyes. He gasped, "I want you, Dai-chan. I want your body, right here, right now."

Large red eyes widened. Wasn't fifteen still a little young? Things were going too quickly.

"Love knows no age, Daisuke," Dark seemed to be able to read his mind, although they were no longer one. "Please, I need this. You need this." He attacked Daisuke's mouth again. One hand ran up and down the young boy's chest and the other tantalizingly massaged the inside of his thigh. Vermilion eyes glazed over, and he made a faint sound of affirmation. Dark pushed him down on the bed and began taking off his shirt…

---

The little boy chased the bubble. The wind carried it away from him, eluding him every time he got close. He finally managed to catch up to it after a minute of fruitless pursuit. Sticking his tongue out, his eyes shut in eager anticipation, his expression quickly changed when the bubble popped and bitter, soapy liquid landed on his tongue. Eyes shut in disgust, the child spit the mixture out in rapid shots, dirtying the grass with his wet, slimy saliva. His family was ignorant of his predicament and Daisuke felt no inclination to help. The kid wasn't dying, just uncomfortable. Once more that day, the redhead surprised himself. How long ago had it been when he helped everyone, no matter how trivial the problem? Despite the revelation, the Azumano student still felt nothing. He hadn't felt anything in a while.

---

Lying on his stomach, faded crimson eyes traced the curves and loops of the wood as hands traced the curves and lines of his body. A soft exhale escaped his mouth when Dark legs straddled his exposed body. Violet hair coalesced with his fiery red locks, and the kaitou whispered in his ear.

"I want your body, Dai-chan."

He received no reply. He let himself in anyway, making tamer and thief one once more.

Your body…Dark had wanted his body everyday, at any given time. Save for school, but even that wasn't completely immune to Dark's desires. The phantom thief could arrive any time he wanted, but he preferred it when the redhead came to him, not the other way around.

It had taken a few weeks before Daisuke had realized the truth. He denied it for the months afterward, being the eternal optimist. Eventually, he had no choice but to accept. This was Dark Mousy. Why did he not reject the man's actions? Because love was fucking twisted.

The violet-eyed man moaned as he pried himself away from the boy. Daisuke could hear the rustles and shuffles as Dark pulled on his clothes. The door creaked open.

"That was fun, ne, Dai-chan?"

The question was left unanswered, as always.

"Don't worry, it won't be long before we play again, love." Although he faced the wall, he could see Dark's expression: A wink and a smirk.

The door closed and a shuddering pant hung in the air.

---

The boy had gotten rid of the bubble on his tongue. He dashed towards his sister and begged her to blow another one. She complied, and the chase began. Daisuke scoffed. Any smart child would have stopped the idiotic game and moved on to something else. Yet the kid kept going at it, coming back to his sister again and again. Knowing how this would go on, he decided it was time to leave. Picking up his pack, he began the walk home.

The house was dark and empty. It appeared that no one was home. Making his way to the kitchen, he was suddenly pushed up against the wall in the hallway. In the gloom, he could faintly make out the muscular outline of his "lover".

"Everyone's gone out, Dai-chan." For some reason, Dark always left a period of silence between his sentences, as if expecting Daisuke to answer. It was ridiculous; the redhead hadn't said a word in over a year now. Lips pressed on another pair, forcing their entrance inside. Drawing his tongue out slowly, he dragged across the younger boy's bottom lip.

"We should go have some fun on the kitchen table."

Daisuke's feet found the floor and Dark's steps resounded through the house. The kaitou didn't have to look back at the redhead. He would follow him into the kitchen.

He always would.

---

**Back then our world was a bubble,**

**Everything seemed so pure and straightforward,**

**But the feelings we had would burst our world apart.**

**Owari**

**---**

Well that was Bubbles, inspired by Shabondama, a song by Ai Otsuka. Remember that it was inspired, not based off of the song. It was my first dark fic, I hope you enjoyed it. Whether you did or did not, please remember to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'm not a very good writer but I desperately want to improve. I can assure you that I can handle the criticism you know you want to dish out. Thank you for taking the time to read this!

Ja ne,

Vi


End file.
